


Baker's Diner

by ThoseStrangeFanfictions



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseStrangeFanfictions/pseuds/ThoseStrangeFanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade's relationship in short snippets all taking place in the diner where they work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baker's Diner

Mycroft Holmes sighed as he walked into his place of employment. Working his way through school part time at the diner was worse than he thought it would be. The people, and the dirty dishes, and the people. It was horrid.

Mycroft was in putting his apron on and pocking a notepad when his boss, Mr. Robon, strolled into the room.  
"Holmes!" a shorter man, well boy really, was walking behind him.  
"Yes sir?"  
"This is Greg Lestrade. And you’re in charge of training him.

 

"Greg, can you take table three for me, my brother is calling me, he said it was an emergency," about two weeks after he started, as much as he hated to admit it, Greg was better at this job than he was. Even if he was three years younger.   
"Yeah, sure. Is he okay?" Greg asked as he took the drink tray from Mycroft.   
"I’m sure he is. I’ll make it up to you later," Mycroft promised, darting into the break room.  
"

Look at him. What’s wrong with him?” Molly Hooper, one of the waitresses whispered to a cook, John Watson.  
"He’s been like that since Mycroft got that scholarship and quit. He liked him," John told her as he passed a bowl of soup to her.   
"That poor kid," Molly muttered as she left the kitchen.  
"

John!” Molly intercepted John as soon as he arrived at work about a week later.   
"Molly, what’s wrong?" John asked her.  
"Greg, he’s all smiles and laughs again," she whispered.  
"Well, yeah. Mycroft and he made it official this weekend while he was in town. And Greg got accepted into that school he wanted to go to. It’s in the same town as Mycroft’s."

 

Five Years Later

"John, you’ll never believe who just walked in," Molly Hooper and John Watson were now co-owners of Baker’s Diner, after Mr. Robon left it to them.   
"Who would that be?" he asked looking up from some paper work on his desk.  
"Greg and Mycroft. And Scarlet and Joseph," She said excitedly. She loved when the two brought the twins with them. The two year olds where the cutest kids she’d ever seen. John stood up.   
"Well, we’d better go say hello."


End file.
